Espiritu del Zorro II
by Princess.Leia.D
Summary: This is the second part of my first story The Espiritu del Zorro. You may be a little lost if you don't read the first story but I'm not sure. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this took a lot longer than I thought to get this up. Life has been so busy lately, church stuff, trips, my dad took me to a baseball game in camden yards. An on top of all that I was sick, hurt my knee at summer camp, and working on my other hobbies, making mini stuff for my cousins american girl dolls. Thanks for sticking with me and love all of you! I don't own Zorro or any of the characters you recognize, I only own my awesome girl Cal. I hope to finish this story before the end of the year but i ain't making any promises.

Cal roamed through the dark passages. Her father was supposed to arrive today. After he had heard about her kidnapping he had sent a message that he would arrive within the next few days. How could she convince her father that she was alright, that the only thing wrong with her was that she had fallen in love with Zorro, a man of mystery, a man who's face she had never seen?

Cal looked up and was surprised to notice that the passage she'd been following had widened and the walls were now rock. She heard strange noise in the tunnel ahead of her. She followed it until she came to a room at the end of the passage. A beautiful black Andalusian stood in a makeshift corral. Upon catching sight of Cal he began to shrilly nicker and paw the ground. She sat her lantern on the floor.

"Shhh. . ." Cal held out her hand. The horse began to calm down. She inched closer.

"Hello beautiful." She murmured. The black horse finally calmed down enough that Cal dared to get closer. She stroked the horses cheek.

"Who do you belong to?" She asked. "And why do you wear a saddle?" The horse nickered but did not provide an answer.

-Z-

Diego changed into Zorro's clothes quickly. He ran down the stairs and through the passage. Zorro halted when he saw a light flickering in the chamber where he and Bernardo kept Tornado. He crept closer, soon he heard a voice, soft and gentle, speaking quietly to the horse.

Diego wasn't used to panicking but he sure was now. Cal was a smart young woman, if she saw him, his horse, and put that together with the fact that the passage came from the De la Vega hacienda, well, his disguise would be as good as done for. But yet, he had to ride, it not innocent people could die! Diego stood in the shadows weighing the decisions. Just when he had made up his mind Tornado nickered. Cal whirled around, her eyes darting around the cave.

"Who's there?" She called out. Zorro took a deep breath and groaned silently. He stepped out into the light.

-Z-

"Zorro!" Cal gasped.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, senorita, but I rather need my horse." Zorro said, walking toward her. Cal turned to Tornado then turned quickly back to him.

"Your horse?" She asked. Zorro nodded.

"I needed somewhere to keep him overnight, it was a bit chilly last night." He said as he strode forward and took Tornado's reins. Cal watched him with wide eyes.

Zorro glanced over at the young woman. He was amazed at how calm she managed to stay, both now and when he had rescued her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Cal shrugged.

"Good." She said. "I never got the chance to thank you properly after what you did for me." She managed a small smile. Zorro grinned.

"No need." He said. "It is what I do." Cal shook her head and took a step toward him.

"Yes there is." She said. Cal looked down at the ground. "There is no telling what he might of done had you not arrived at that moment." Diego reached out his hand and tilted her face upward. The lantern light reflected off of a single tear. It reminded him of a pearl, the way it glistened.

"Very well." He relented. Cal smiled.

"Gracias, Senor Zorro." She said.

"De nada." He answered gently. Diego didn't know what made him do it, maybe it was something in her eyes, or maybe it was the way she looked at him with complete trust, he would never know. Diego leaned down and kissed her softly.

Cal caught her breath. Si, she had been kissed before but it had never made her feel quite like that! When Zorro stepped back he smiled. Cal bit her lower lip and smiled back. He bowed toward her and turned to his horse.

"Nos reuniremos de nuevo." He said once he was mounted. Cal nodded and watched him turn his horse.

"Si, nos encontraremos de nuevo." She repeated as he rode out of the cave.

-Z-

Chapter 2-

"He what!?" Buena stared at Cal. Cal smiled.

"I saw Zorro last night and he kissed me." Cal repeated, lightly touching her lips. Buena shook her head.

"Don't allow it to go to your head, Cal," She recommended. "There have been a great many girls Zorro has kissed." Cal grinned at Buena's attempt to bring her head down from the clouds.

"Maybe this time is different." She suggested hopefully. Buena shook her head.

-Z-

Diego watched Cal as she descended the stairs. Her eyes had a new sparkle in them and her step had a slight bounce. He smiled at the reminder of what happened in the passage, but still, he was solidly convinced that love and Zorro did not mix.

"Good morning!" She said as soon as she landed on the last step. Alejandro looked up from an intense game of chess with Bernardo.

"Good morning Cal," he said. "You seem very cheery this morning." Cal blushed gently. Diego found himself admiring the way the light pink flooded her cheeks.

"Did you sleep good?" Alejandro asked. Cal nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes!" She said. "What about yourself?" Alejandro smiled.

"As well as an old man can." He replied. Cal laughed.

"You aren't an old man." She said, standing behind him. She looked up at Diego and met his eyes.

"You promised to take me riding while I was here." She said matter-a-fact like. Diego grinned and nodded.

"So I did." He agreed. Cal just looked at him, waiting for him to get that she was hinting she would like to go for a ride that afternoon. He broke eye contact with her and turned to his father.

"I thought I would ride up to Sombra de la Montaña later this afternoon." He said. "Señora Díaz promised to have finished something that I asked her to make ready by today." Alejandro looked from his son to the girl that stood behind him.

"Why don't you take Cal and Bernardo with you, after all you did promise to take her for a ride." He suggested.

Diego looked from his father to the girl who was watching him intently.

-Z-

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. I really hope to get another one up soon but I don't know. Once I get back home from the beach I have to unpack and catch up on some homework. Please don't forget to review because reviews=more chapters they just inspire mee for some reason. Love you guys! Talk to ya'll soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I have been crazy busy for a long time, designing period costumes and making patterns for them, it's insane!**

 **So, I am sorry about not posting this sooner I just haven't really had the time, please forgive me.**

 **Please, please, please, please leave a review. Feedback is highly critical for me. Please feel free to tell me what direction you would like to see the story going, in either a review or a P.M. Thanks!**

"Diego?"

Diego started, blinking.

"I'm sorry father, were you speaking to me?" Diego asked.

"You mentioned last night that you might ride out a check the cattle this morning, why don't you take Cal with you and give her a tour of the ranch?" Alejandro asked.

"Excellent idea, Father, I don't know why I didn't think of it myself." Diego turned to Cal. "Would you allow me to keep my promise by taking you for a tour of the rancho this fine afternoon."

Cal nodded and looked down at her dress. "I should probably change first though." She said.

Diego nodded. "Have you had breakfast yet?" He asked.

Cal shook her head.

"Perfect." Diego said. "I'll have Buena fix a picnic for us to enjoy sometime this morning, is that agreeable to you?" Cal nodded.

"Good." Diego said.

-Z-

Diego led Cal into the stable. Juan came out of the barn leading Diego's usual mount and La Reina .

"I thought you might enjoy riding La Reina. She is one of my father's prized mares." Diego said, watching Cal's face carefully. He knew she had ridden the mare before as he had come across her as Zorro and it would've been obvious to anyone who had seen her that she loved the horse.

"I'm sure I will." She answered simply.

-Z-

Cal turned her face into the gentle breeze and allowed the rush of air the close her eyelids. She was thankful that the heat wave had moved on. She took a deep breath and smiled gently.

-Z-

Diego watched Cal close her eyes and smile. The breeze played with the few strands of black hair that had managed to escape the long braid hanging down her back.

"Do you ride often?" He asked, breaking the peace of the moment.

Cal shook her head. "There are too many dangers near our hacienda. I am mostly confined indoors." She snickered. "Either that or a rare jail cell."

Diego laughed. On occasion Cal had shown fiery spirit that could easily get her into trouble, but for the most part Diego couldn't imagine her doing anything to land her in jail.

"I am sorry, but I cannot seem to see you behind bars no matter how hard I try to visualize it." He said.

Cal glared at him out of the corner of her eyes and pulled on the reins. "I think it is time to eat." She said, changing the subject.

-Z-

After a delicious meal Cal headed down a small slope to wash her hands, which were greasy from the food. She picked her way through the rocks and small boulders that littered the hill. Diego leaned his back against a small tree and stared up at the clear, blue sky. He had just closed his eyes when he heard an earsplitting scream come from the direction of the creek. He jumped to his feet.

"Cal?" He yelled. The only answer he received was silence. He shaded his eyes from the afternoon sun and gazed down where she had gone. Cal stood frozen her eyes fixed on one spot.

"Rattlesnake." Diego said under his breath. He grabbed the whip that was kept in his saddle bag and made his way quickly toward Cal, who looked as though she were ready to faint. Diego walked up to where Cal was standing. She was so focused on the brown snake and the way it was curled up that she didn't notice him. He stopped several yards away, before the snake could notice him and unfurled the whip. He flicked it around behind him and then sent it flying toward the snake. The thin tip of the rawhide whip wrapped around the snakes ugly throat and jerked it away from the terrified young woman. As soon as the snake was safely away from Cal he dropped the whip and made his way over to her.

"T-T-There was a s-snake." She said. Diego nodded. His eyes flickered over the terrain around them to make sure there were no other rattlesnakes lying in wait.

"Let's go back to the horses." Diego suggested. Cal nodded took two steps and collapsed into his arms.

-Z-

Cal felt something cool and wet dab her face. She moaned and turned her head away from the sensation.

"It's alright California, you're fine now, the snake's gone." A voice said. Cal opened her eyes to see Diego watching her worriedly.

"D-Did I faint?" She asked. Diego smiled and slightly laughed.

"Si, senorita." He answered. She offered a half smile.

"I don't usually faint, but rattlesnakes and I have quite a history." She said. Diego nodded silently, but Cal could see the curiosity written in his dark eyes. She pushed herself to a sitting position and leaned toward her feet. She paused for a minute to shake the black spots out of her eyes.

"Maybe you should sit still until you recover." Diego suggested. Cal shook her head and pushed his arms away. She pulled down her stocking and slipped off her shoe, revealing a large scar on her ankle.

"What happened?" Diego couldn't help but ask.

"Rattlesnake." Cal answered. "When I was 5, I didn't know what to do if I came across one, and…" She trailed off.

"I understand Cal, do you feel well enough to go back to the hacienda?" Diego asked. Cal nodded.

-Z-

Bernardo came out to greet them when they returned. Diego handed the reins of his horse to him then lifted Cal off of Le Reina. She began to walk but to her surprise Diego swept her off her feet and carried her toward the stairwell in the courtyard.

"You can put me down here." Cal said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. Diego didn't answer but began climbing the steps one by one. Buena met them at the top of the stairs.

"What in the world happened?!" She asked.

"She had a small run in with a rattlesnake." Diego answered. "It didn't bite her, she's just had a bit of a shock."

Buena opened the door to Cal's room so that Diego could carry her straight into the room and put her directly onto her bed.

-Z-

 **Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks!**


End file.
